horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 4 (Noahop5000's Scream Remake Series)
Scream 4 is the 4th out of 5 films in Noahop5000's Scream Remake Series. Please note that the series will have some differences with the real films. For example, some deaths, but not all of them will be changed up differently as well as some of the killers and their motives to make things more intresting. There will also be changes in the numbers of the killers and also some changes with encounters and more. There will also be some new characters but the more popular ones will be kept. However some details will be kept to the real film. Plot The film takes place 2 years after the events of The previous film where 2 killers tried to kill Sidney Prescott. The main killer was killed but the accomplise escaped with severe injuries with the help of a mysterious boy and girl. Dewey Riley is now the offical shreiff with his deputy Jick Hicks. Sidney is back to live publiclly again having police protection should the accomplise return. The now crippled and in a wheelchair Randy Meeks now has an apprentice named Robbie Mercer who he is teaching his horror film knowledge. The film begins with two girls: Jenny and Marrie debating over if "Stab 7" was as good as everyone says it is when Ghostface attacks them both. This is actually a part of Stab 7 and the real viewers are Randy Meeks and his girlfriend Marybeth Pamelton. Randy then recieves a call from a familiar voice: The same accomplise from 2 years ago. Randy then asks who had helped him escape the scene and Ghostface replies by telling him to "listen up" and then hears screaming in the other room. Randy then sees that Ghostface has stabbed Marybeth to death. He then locks the door and Ghostface is attempting to break through. Randy manages to send a premade "goodbye E-mail" to Robbie, knowing that he cannot possibly survive crippled. Ghostface breaks through the door just as he hits send and attackes a video to the email. Ghostface throws Randy off his wheelchair and takes off his mask to reveal himself. His face is concealed from the auidence and Randy replies to this "who the.... oh no not you!" and is slowly stabbed to death as revenge for being set on fire by him in the previous film. The next morning Dewey is awakened by Sidney and Robbie who have found the email about Randy's murder and that his body is brutally and completely mutilated. The accomplise has sent them an email also. Randy's e-mail states that the accomplise has returned and has passed all his knowledge of horror films onto Robbie Mercer. Robbie then introduces his best friend Charlie Walker. Charlie is Robbie's apprentice and they are idenified the rules of a quadtriple horror movie series. The rules are the same as the previous with an additional rule: The killers can be convinced to betray one another. Just then 3 more people show up: Sidney's cousin Jill Roberts, her girlfriend Trevor and Kate Prescott, Sidney's sister. They had no idea that any killing were going on and just came to visit and are now in danger. The accomplise's email that their are two more killers: the mysterious girl and boy that rescued him 2 years ago. The entire group is now on police protection knowing that the killers will come one at a time. The accomplise's email also states that they are idenitfied with the numbers 1,2 and 3 (The accomplise is 1, the boy is 2, and the girl is 3). The next night Sidney is hanging out with her friend Kirby Reed and are next door to Olivia Morris (who often titles Sidney as the "angel of Death"). Kirby recives a call from Ghostface and tells he tells her that he is in the closet. Kirby opens the closet but he is not there and calls him a "a sorry ass loser". Ghostface angirly replies "i didn't say i was in YOUR closet!". Just then, Ghostface 2 pops out of Olivia's closet and proceeds to repeatingly stab and knock her around the room. Jill and Sidney go to help while Kirby goes to get the police. Sidney and Jill find Olivia dead and Ghostface 2 slashes Jill's arm. Sidney tackles him down the stairs and when he gets up he is kicked in the face, cracking his mask, he then flees saying "i didn't know you could do that!". Detectives Hoss and Perkins arrive but Ghostface 2 manages to get away before they can do anything. At the School Cinema Club, Ghostface 3 makes her first move by inferfering with the school cameras. Robbie knows this must be Ghostface and flees only to encounter her. Robbie runs until he encoutners Dewey who shoots the killer as Robbie is stabbed in the shoulder. He manages to find Dewey while everyone else is watching Stab 7, not noticing this. Dewey manages to shoot the killer just as he stabs Robbie in the shoulder. Dewey finds the webcam and spots Ghostface 3 who is wounded by the gunshot. Dewey tries to chase her down but to no avail. Later Sidney is now staying at Jill and Kate's house and Hoss and Perkins are outside for protection. Hoss goes outside to see if anyone is there and finds the upper window open. He then tries to talk to perkins on his walkie talkie but there is no answer. When he goes back Perkins scares him as he not responding was only a prank. They laugh until ghostface 1 appears and slits Hoss's throat. Perkins pulls out his gun but the safety is on. Ghostface 3 arrives and kills Perkins by stabbing his head. In the house Kate is back from grocery shopping and she and Sidney see Ghostface 3. They manage to lock the door on him so she can't get inside, however Ghostface stabs Kate repeatingly through the mail slot. Her last words to Sidney are "please... tell Jill i'm so sorry... i really am" and dies. She then recieves a call from Kate's killer noting that Sideny's family is always what is most important to her and she will lose it tonight. She checks upstairs for Jill but a note reveals she went to Kirby's house for a after-night party. Charlie, Trevor, Jill, Robbie and Kirby all arrive at the party and Judy Hicks is also there for protection. Robbie goes outside to keep set up some motion dectectors should the killer arrive. Charlie and Kirby are revealed to be in love and start to have sex. While they are doing this Ghostface pops out and screams at them. Kirby kicks his face and it is revealed only to be a prank by Trevor. Charlie, embarrased leaves angrily and Trevor who is also embrassed leaves with Jill for upstairs. Robbie has just finished setting up the motion dectetors and it detects someone entering. It is only Sidney whom Robbie welcomes and he realizes he forgot to set up the last one. Judy comes to help out Robbie and Ghostface 3 appears and attacks them both. Judy is apparently killed and Robbie manages to escape and warn everyone that one of the killers are here. Ghostfaces 1 arrives and says "i think you mean 3 are here" and grabs a helpless and screaming Charlie. Everyone else (Sidney, Kirby and Robbie) flees upstairs to find Jill and Trevor gone and she claims that Ghostface 2 came and dragged Trevor out the window. Ghostfaces 1 catches up and the 4 survivors get upstairs. Jill hides under the bed while the other 3 flee across the roof. They are attacked by a now present Ghostface 2 and are barricaded in the kitchen. Afterwards an escaped Charlie runs up to their door and there is now blood on his hands and could be one of the killers. Kirby and Robbie say he should be let in while Sidney disagrees. Before they can settle the debate ghostface 3 appears, recaptures a pleading Charlie, holds him at knifepoint and forces Kirby to answer horror film questions. Ghostface 3 asks her what is Charlie's favorite horror film and she replies "The Ward". After Ghostface 3 asks her several more questions, Ghostface lets Charlie go, drops the knife and goes away. Kirby goes to get Charlie and hugs him outside. Kirby is suddenly stabbed by Charlie in the stomach. He pulls out a ghostface costume part with the number 2 on it. It is revealed that Ghostface 2 is CHARLIE WALKER. Charlie explains he is not the mastermind and that they have been in love for 4 years which is too long for Charlie. He declares their sex meaningless and void, whispers something to her, gives something to her and leaves Kirby to die. Robbie and Sidney are shocked at this reveal and they have no choice but to escape as Ghostface 1 is breaking down their barricade. Robbie and Sidney check on Jill and find her gone and a note that says "YOU LET YOU COUSIN DIE". As they go downstairs they are cornered by Ghostface 3 and Charlie. Ghostface 3 unmasks as the true mastermind: JILL ROBERTS. She explains that they are doing this for fame and that she never loved Sidney and purposely went to town to kill her. She became sick of hearing about her so much and wanted to become a new generation survivor. Charlie's motive is the same as hers: wanting fame and being the new Randy Meeks and Jill the new Sidney. Jill then reveals a tied up Trevor who is revealed to have been cheating on Jill who shoots him as punishment and then kill Trevor by shooting his head. The two explain that they intend to frame Trevor and Robbie for the killings. The two continue to gloat but stop when Robbie reveals a secret: he has always been wearing a wire supplied by Judy and that the police have heard their entire conversation. They are now on their way to their location and that their entire plot is now foiled and that there will be no fame for them. Completely enraged that her plan is now dead, she punches Robbie to the ground and prepares to viciously stab him to death. Charlie suddendly turns on her and stabs Jill in the back. He explains that he had stabbed Kirby non fatally and gave her a cell phone to call the police. He at first liked the motive for the plan but however he came to regret it when he saw how viciously he killed Olivia and Sidney had "kicked some sense into him" earlier. He would not kill anymore and edventually relized that he was a version of Mickey Alteri (who also did it for fame and was betrayed). A betrayed Jill then orders Ghostface 1 to come out and he does. After this Ghostface then also betrays Jill by stabbing her again and explains she has always been "bitchy" and he never actually liked working with her and that her motive was also ridiculous. Charlie then begins to engage Ghostface in a knife fight and Charlie is injured severly. While this is happening Robbie and Sidney flee and Ghostface corners Sidney in the kitchen. Robbie takes Charlie outside to save him and finds that Judy is still alive and Kirby is also outside. Dewey arrives on the scene and Judy, Charlie and Kirby are taken away to the hospital. Dewey and Robbie go to find Sidney, they are ambushed by a still alive Jill who attacks them. Sidney is then cornered in the kitchen and she tells Ghostface 1 he has covered himself up for way too long. He agrees and finally unmasks as he says "i told you i had a thing for you...and i still do". GHOSTFACE 1 IS STU MANCHER. He explains that he had survived when Sidney dropped the TV on his head years ago and was his near-dead body was found by Roman Bridger who nursed him back to health. His hatred for Sidney and his insanity increased when he found out she killed his Father, Tom Mancher back in Scream 2. He joined Roman for another chance to kill Sidney and when he got burned and pushed out of a window he was recovered and nursed by to health again by Jill and Charlie who offered him a third chance to kill Sidney. This leads to today's events where he still remembers the agony he suffered from being electrocuted by her and is happy to long last have a chance to kill her. Sidney replies "the villian dies every movie remember?" and attacks Stu. Meanwhile Jill has disarmed Dewey and apparently shoots him to death. Jill then pins down Robbie and asks Jill if she regrets killing her mother or not. She replies she somewhat regrets it but didn't care too much as it met more fame for her before Robbie showed up and ruined everything for her. She then puts the gun to his Forehead but before she can pull the trigger she is stabbed in the chest by a still alive Dewey: he is wearing a bulletproof vest. Dewey expressed his dissapointment in Jill and notes that Charlie is a better ghostface than she or anyone could be and drops her. The fight between Sidney and Stu has resulted in heavy blows on each of them and they continue doing this until Stu knocks down Sidney and Dewey and Robbie go in. Stu hides and manages to kill Dewey by stabbing his head, much to Robbie and Sidney's horror. Sidney and Robbie continue to fight Stu and he is edventually overwhelmed by them. Robbie then grabs Dewey's gun and shoots Stu, he is not wearing a bulletproof vest and is hurt. Stu musters his strength and stabs Robbie twice in the stomach and Sidney gets the gun and shoots Stu again . A dying Stu then asks Sidney if she can die with him noting that Tom and Billy are waiting. Sidney replies "tell them i said hello!" and shoots Stu in the face finally killing him once and for all. Jill then pops up, barely breathing, and crawls toward them with a glass shard. Robbie musters enough energy to say "bad jilly jelly bad". This causes Jill to blow her cover and say "my name is not-". Sidney then shoots Jill to death. In the aftermath 2 months later it is revealed that Charlie (who is the first ghostface to ever live), Judy, Robbie and Judy all survived their injuries at the hospital. In the end the group manages to forgive Charlie for what he did noting he only killed one person and Kirby tells the police that Jill killed Olivia. Kirby and Charlie share a kiss and they are not interupted this time. Judy is promoted to shreiff after Dewey's sudden death. It is also revealed that Robbie and Sidney have fallen in love with each other and are dating. Sidney then sees a door creak but realizes that everything is now over at last and goes out with Robbie as the film ends. In a post credit scene taking place 2 months after the events of the film, a man watches Kirby and Charlie, but doesn't make this presence known. He then pulls out a ghostface mask and knife, he then says "he will never be forgiven, not by me". This implies that this man wants to try and kill Charlie for what he did when he was Ghostface (he is the main killer in the next film). Deaths 1.Marybell: She was stabbed to death by Ghostface 1/Stu Mancher in front of Randy Meeks. 2.Randy Meeks: Since Randy set Ghostface 1/Stu Mancher on fire in the previous film (he was also the accomplise for Roman) he killed Randy brutally. But not before he sent an emergency goodbye E-mail to his friends, knowing he couldn't survive another killing spree crippled. 3.Olivia Morris: Kirby checks her closet for Ghostface 2 and he was not there. After Kirby calls him a "sorry ass loser" he replies " i didn't say i was in YOUR closet!". Ghostface 2 emerges from Olivia's closet and she is knocked and stabbed around the room viciously Ghostface 2. By the time Sidney and Jill arrive, Olvia's blood is spread all over the room and her multilated corpse is on her bed. 4.Detective Hoss: Perkins made a prank on Hoss by pretending he was dead and when Hoss went back to investigate, Hoss revealed he was only joking. They began to laugh but that ended when Ghostface 3 showed up and slit Hoss's throat, killing him 5. Detective Perkins: After Hoss's death, Perkins was shocked and pulled out his gun to shoot Ghostface 3. However, the safety was on and it gave Ghostface 3 enough time to stab him through the head, killing him. 6. Kate Roberts/Prescott: Ghostface 3 attacks Kate and Sidney and they slam the door shut to keep her out. However, after they slam the door, Kate is stabbed repeatingly in the back through the mail slot of her door by Ghostface 3. A dying Kate tells Sidney "please...tell Jill i'm so sorry...I really am" and succumbs to her injuries, making Sidney devastated. 7.Trevor Sheldon: After Jill Roberts reveals herself, she takes out a tied up Trevor from the closet. It is revealed he had been cheating on her and she shoots him. After a few agonizing moments, he finishes him off by shooting him in the head. 8. Dewey Riley: When he came in the scene, Stu stopped fighting Sidney and went to hide. He managed to surpise stab Dewey through the head by sneaking up on him, Much to Robbie's and Sidney's horror 9. Stu Mancher: After he killed Dewey, Robbie managed to get a hold of Dewey's gun and shoot him. Stu was still alive however and managed to stab Robbie twice in the stomach. Sidney then grabbed the gun and shot Stu fatally and he asked Sidney to die with him, noting that Tom and Billy are waiting. Sidney replied "tell them i said hello!" and shoots Stu through the face, finally killing him. 10.Jill Roberts: She was stabbed by Charlie who regretted what he did and was stabbed again by Stu, who as also turned of her since he never liked Jill. She survives this however and engages in a fight with Dewey and Robbie. They edventually overpower Jill and she is stabbed through the chest. After Stu is killed, a barely breathing Jill tries once last time to kill Sidney. But Robbie manages to insult Jill by calling her "bad jilly jelly bad" and causes her to retaliate saying "my name is not-" thus giving her away and allowing Sidney to shoot Jill through the head, finishing her off. Ghostfaces Ghostface 1/Stu Mancher: He survived having a TV dropped on his head with the aid of Roman Bridger. He is revealed to be the same accomplise back in Scream 3 and returned in a final attempt to kill Sidney Ghostface 2/Charlie Walker: Charlie was eager to be the new Randy Meeks and blame the muders and Robbie and Trevor (he regreted this later and became the first ghostface to survive) Ghostface 3/Jill Roberts: She wanted to frame Trevor and Robbie for the murders and become famous. She became jealous of her cousin Sidney Prescott and wanted to become famous like she did. She managed to get Charlie to join in and find Stu to help. Category:Sequels Category:Film series Category:Horror films